1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus used for washing of items that may include personal care and delicate items. More particularly, it relates to apparatus used for washing of items which are readily damaged by washing machines, such as personal care items including prosthetic devices and delicate items such as lingerie generally, and in particular, brassieres.
2. Prior Art
Very delicate garments, such as items of lingerie, including brassieres, panties and other similar items, can be protected from damage by hand washing. However, with the demands of a busy schedule, this not is generally a viable option.
Many washing machines manufactured today have some settings that may be used for more gentle washing cycles. However, these setting may not be adequately gentle to preserve the shape of delicate fabrics and to prevent other types of damage. Further, it is often desirable to run a full load of various fabrics that need cleaning, and even if a gentle wash cycle is used, the mere presence of a full load of other items, during the various washing cycles, may cause damage to delicate items. Finally delicate and generally expensive items such as prosthetic devices, such as, for example, prosthetic brassieres, need to be carefully handled during machine washing to avoid damage
Thus, there is a need for a way to protect the integrity of items during the machine washing process, which provides flexibility in the use of the washing machine in terms of size of load and selected washing cycles.